Derpy Hooves: The Secret Evolution
The land of ponyville and the area of cloudsville are now in war against another society of ponies. The battles were bitter and ended neither in victory or defeat, but with resources running low on both sides it's only a matter of time before the other makes a fatal blow to the pony kingdom and claiming the throne of celestia to rule over all. Derpy Hooves was unaware of this war even taking place and she is forced against her will in order to stop this evil army from corrupting what is left of their worlds. Derpy: "What's going on, why am I here!" Queen Celestia: "You have been handpicked along with all your other friends to help us combat the VaraSaw empire." Derpy: "Varaswans?" Queen Celestia: (Slightly annoyed by Derpy's Dum response) "No, there called the Varasaws they are a group of ponies made up from one of my Rogue Royal guards that demanded more payment and less hours. Now they are trying to overthrow the kingdom so all of their men can pillage and enslave our lands" Entering the room was rainbow dash, she was forced into the throne room by Celestia's Guards while derpy hooves remains puzzled about her current situation. Rainbow Dash: "Derpy...is that you, my body is aching over what has happened to me" Queen Celestia: "You been through Surgical manipulation in order to active your final evolution as a pony, Once you change you will become a ArchPony". Derpy: "What is a ArchPony?" Queen Celestia: " A ArchPony is a powerful creature that can only be unleashed once a pony has mastered their element. Make no mistake derpy, Few ponies have survived this final evolution while others die in the most gruesome way but if you survive you'll be able to command powers that you could not learn without evolving." Just as Derpy Hooves was about to ask another question on what ArchPonies can do, rainbow dash suddenly falls to the ground in pain. Her Body mass Doubled, Her Legs and arms are slender with her hooves sharp as a sickle, her eyes slender and her rainbow mane much longer then usual. Rainbow Dash: "In the Name of Celestia, what have I just became. I'm no longer myself anymore and I have more hair?" Queen Celestia: "Oh my, rainbow dash you are the ArchPony of Speed and with this new form you have here you can fly faster then the speed of light!" Derpy Hooves: "Where are my other friends at Celestia?" Queen Celestia bites her lip then exhales deeply and tells Derpy Hooves of what has become of their other friends, to know if they died or not is all up to her. Queen Celestia: "Most of your friends survived, but sadly pinkie pie was too weak her heart exploded during the transformation. I'm sorry you had to hear this but at least you got applejack and twighlight." Rainbow Dash: "oh, poor pinkie pie!" Derpy Hooves heart was heavy by the loss of her own friends, the fact that Derpy can or can not survive her transformation still the time for sadness is over and Derpy Hooves agrees to under go ArchPony evolution even if it means risking her own life. Derpy Hooves: "Well here goes nothing" Derpy hooves focusing all her energy in the little body of a pony. Derpy's body doubles in size and her muscles grew to a great size, her eyes becoming straight with a green hue and wooden branches wrap the body like as if it was a exoskeleton. The transformation being completed Derpy hooves becomes the ArchPony of Life, a gift that even fewer ponies can't possibly possess. Chapter 1: Freedom or Death The ArchPonies of Speed, Life, War and Magic (Rainbow dash, Derpy, applejack and twighlight) four ArchPonies versus an army of Pony mercenaries of the VaraSaw Empire. The VaraSaw empire relied heavily on slave labor and if this labor was to be tampered with then the VaraSaw empire will not have enough time to produce materials for war. Applejack: "Dem varmits, whipping good old folk for armor. There going to regret this oh they definitely are going to be reckoning me" Rainbow Dash: "Take it easy applejack I'll distract the guards at the labor camp. Derpy Hooves set up a protective barrier here and twighlight I need you to free the slaves while applejack escorts them up the hill. Twighlight: "Okay, everybody we got to make this quick or they'll alert others to our location" (Under construction)